1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the stroller art and more particularly to a foldable and tiltable stroller which may be folded into a compact configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art folding strollers such as that disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,882 have been used for the transport of children, invalids, persons paralyzed or suffering from some debilitating disease or condition, and persons too young or somehow incapacitated from walking unassisted, and in othe desired applications. Often it is desirable to have the stroller foldable to allow the stroller to be conveniently stored and transported when not in use. Such storage may be, for example in the trunk of a car, under a bed, in a closet, or the like. Further, it is also often desirable to have the seating portion of the stroller, which includes the seat support and the back support, tiltable with respect to the supporting frame so as to provide various angular relationships of the seating portion with respect to gravity for more comfort and convenience.
While prior art strollers have included mechanisms for folding from the upright position to a generally horizontal position, such strollers have not been laterally foldable or collapsible to provide a more compact configuration for storage when not in use. Further, if the person being so transported in the stroller falls asleep, a more recumbent position may be desired than is provided in the upright seating condition. Additionally, when the stroller is pushed over or down some obstruction, such as a curb or the like, it is desired for both comfort and safety to shift the center of gravity of the combined person and stroller so that the person does not fall from the stroller or undergo the sensation of being about to fall from the stroller. The seat and back support structures must, at all times during use, provide secure seating conditions regardless of the relative movement thereof with respect to the supporting frame. For convenient use, the weight of the entire structure must be kept to a minimum consistent with the safety requirements so that it may be easily carried, moved and placed into and removed from a storage location by one person.